Talk:Eight Humans/@comment-27715715-20160117141238/@comment-27610064-20160118215310
It was absorbed by Asriel... yes, and he died AGAIN... So... dying two times then suddenly destroys your soul? It's really vague when souls disappear, because, apparently, there is NO other instance in the whole game where a soul really disappears. Even Flowey is just a liar, from beginning to the end, he completely contradicts himself and nobody seems to notice. At first he tells you that he has no soul, and even when he "suddenly speaks the truth" he is STILL lying. "feels good to have a soul again, now you will die!" or something along those lines. Why would he still lie? Because it's still not his final form, and he knows about your ability to SAVE, so he KEEPS LYING! We pretty much KNOW that he MUST have a soul. It is shown multiple times that without a soul, you die. And when Asriel died, "something" created flowey. As we can see in the end, this something, was the soul of Asriel. So apparently his weak monster sould persisted after his death, why should the human sould, that was also in his body, shatter, when it's 100 times stronger? (which is said somewhere in the game... 100 monsters to equal a human soul). It is pretty much fact that flowey was created by Asriels Soul. I don't understand why Asgore would not use the human soul. it should be there like all the other souls. But i love how this works together with my theory that the Humans became certain monsters. Why did Asriel need a proper burial? Maybe because his body did not turn into a monster? Because he already WAS a monster, without Tori and Asgore knowing it? Maybe souls just reform when they find a new host? Human souls are strong enough to reform, monster souls are not... But Asriel DID have a human soul whichs power he could have used to reform his own soul. Maybe Chara gave his "soul" to save Asriels soul, because Asriel gave his life, for Chara... (Ok, since we can clearly see the Souls at one point, this isn't possible, because they dont seem to have shattered, like we do when we lose. But maybe just the... dark(?) parts of our soul split off when we die, and they become monsters? Doesn't sound too far fetched if you ask me. All stuff that is already canon in SOME weird anime ^^) Really weird that this... "wannabe" main character, gets so much more attention then the other kids, but we literally know not ONE bit more about him, than the other kids. The other kids souls are in the jars... I REALLY wanna know what happened to the first one... Did it just disappear? Did Flowey use it? (Damn liar... complaining about not having a soul while having 2 souls from the beginning of the game...) Did the annoying dog run off with it? Was it the artifact? Is it one of the souls that Asgore has and there are no actual 8 kids? Need answers, Life depends on it!